Portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks and others, have become an everyday need in the way we communicate and interact with others. The frequent use of these devices may require a significant amount of power, which may easily deplete the batteries attached to these devices. Therefore, a user is frequently needed to plug in the device to a power source, and recharge such device. This may be inconvenient and troublesome if the user forgets to plug in or otherwise charge a device, the device may run out of power and be of no use to the user until the user is again able to charge the device.
Wireless power transmission may be an answer for the situation described above, however wireless power transmission may usually need a transmitter and a receiver to work. There may be situations when transmitter, being the source of power, may be out of range with the receiver and hence no wireless power transmission may occur. In some situations carrying out an extra set of batteries may be a solution, however some portable electronic devices may have internal batteries that may not be easily replaced. For the foregoing reasons, there may be a need for increasing the battery life of the aforementioned electronic devices.